You Came Back To Me
by Slo Motion
Summary: In his last year of high school, Sean Cameron finds his way back to Degrassi after being gone for four years, and also...he finds his way back to Emma Nelson's heart. Discontinued
1. The Best Year Ever

**You Came Back To Me**  
  
_Summary: He disappeared from her life completely. She thought he was gone for good. But now, three years later, he comes back. (A Sean & Emma story)  
  
Setting: This would take place in the year of 2007. Emma is in her senior year of high school. So is Sean, who was held back a year from what I know. Also, I wrote this because it said that Sean might move in a new episode coming on in two weeks, so just pretend he did.  
  
A/N: A few side notes. This has NOTHING to do with the other Degrassi fic I wrote called "Love, Your Secret Admirer". I also just saw the new episode "I Want Candy"...and I loved it! And, this story may kinda suck and will be really short, I'm getting this awful writer's block and that's why I'm writing this...because I'm stuck with all my 7th Heaven stories and my Lizzie McGuire story I'm working on currently.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or anything that has to do with it.  
_  
**Chapter 1: The Best Year Ever  
**  
Seventeen-year-old Emma Nelson laughed. "Good one Manny!"  
  
On that rather warm and sunny morning of October 19th, 2007, Emma was sitting with her all of her best friends for lunch. They included: Manny Santos, JT Yorke, Toby Isaacs, Kendra Mason, and her wonderful boyfriend of almost four years, Chris Sharpe.  
  
"I know...I rule when it comes to jokes!" Manny told her friends.  
  
"In your dreams Manny! It is I that rules at jokes!" JT put in.  
  
Manny laughed. "Yeah, sure JT you're the best you, you rule, you're number one...now, if only you could tone down your ego."  
  
JT laughed until he realized what Manny had just said. "Not funny, not funny one bit!"  
  
Manny rolled her eyes. "Whatever JT."  
  
"So...anyone wanna catch a movie after school or something?" Kendra asked her friends.  
  
"Sorry, I can't...I've got cheerleading practice." Manny replied.  
  
"I can't either...I'm loaded down with make up work since I was out all last week. Sorry hon." Toby kissed Kendra's cheek in apology. _(A/N: Yes, Toby and Kendra are a couple.)_  
  
"I can't...I promised my wonderful girlfriend Emma over there I'd go over her house tonight." Chris smiled at Emma.  
  
"And obviously, I can't go...since I'll be spending the whole night with my Chrisy(Emma's pet name for Chris)." Emma smiled back at Chris.  
  
"Stop it before I lose my lunch!" JT commented. "But Kens, I'm free."  
  
Kendra groaned. "Goody, a whole day at the movie theater with Mr. Ego. Are you guys sure none of you can be there?"  
  
"Sorry Kendra." Emma, Chris, Toby, and Manny all said together.  
  
"God help me." Kendra complained.  
  
"Oh come on Kens, I'm not that bad." JT grinned.  
  
"If you call me Kens one more time you're dead!"  
  
"Well then don't call me Mr. Ego."  
  
"Shut up JT!" Kendra snapped.  
  
"Jeez, I've heard of PMS, but you're being ridiculous!"  
  
"Zip your fat mouth JT!"  
  
Everyone else laughed as JT and Kendra continued to argue. It wasn't that they hated each other; they just didn't always get along. And today was one of those days for them not to. They were still good friends, though.  
  
(-----)  
  
Later that night, things were heating up in Emma's bedroom as her and Chris made out on Emma's bed.  
  
Emma felt Chris trying to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"Chris, please stop, I can't do this. I mean my mom, dad, and little brother are right in the other room...we could get caught."  
  
"Ok Em, I'll wait because I love you and respect your opinion."  
  
"I love you too, Chrisy."  
  
They kissed again.  
  
"Now Chris, we should really start on that math homework."  
  
"Good point."  
  
Emma smiled. Not only did she have great friends...but an amazing boyfriend as well. This was definitely the best school year ever for Emma Nelson.  
  
But, little did Emma know, that was all about to change...  
  
**End Of Chapter 1**  
  
_A/N: I hope you liked the start. I'm going to add a very short chapter 2 to this right now. And I mean short. Oh well, please review if you like this story at all.  
  
-Alexa _


	2. SEAN?

**Chapter 2: Sean!?**  
  
_(A/N: In this chapter, I'm just saying that grade 12's homeroom teacher is Mrs. Kwan...pretend she got promoted or something.)_  
  
Emma and Manny sat in Mrs. Kwan's homeroom talking.  
  
"I heard we're getting some new kid today." Manny told Emma.  
  
"Really, what's their name?"  
  
"I have no idea, I just hear we're getting some new kid."  
  
"Ok...whatever."  
  
"So...what happened between you and Chris last night?"  
  
"Nothing really. I mean we could've, well, you know...but he told me he loves me and respects me and would wait."  
  
"Aww, that was sweet of him."  
  
"I know...I really love Chris."  
  
"You two are soooo gonna get married one day!"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'd better be you maid of honor!"  
  
"Who else would I pick?"  
  
"Kendra?"  
  
"Manny, Kendra and I haven't been friends as long as we have. You're so my first choice!"  
  
Speaking of Kendra, at that moment, she entered the room.  
  
"Hey Kendra!" Emma called out to her friend.  
  
Kendra turned and faced them. "Oh, hey."  
  
"How was the movie with JT yesterday?" Manny asked her.  
  
Kendra's faced turned red. "I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
Kendra walked off.  
  
"That was weird." Emma commented.  
  
"Very."  
  
"So, anyway..."  
  
Mrs. Kwan inturpptted them. "Attention class, we have a new student."  
  
Everyone's eyes turned to the door. A every familiar looking person walked into the room.  
  
Emma gasped. "Oh my fucking God! Sean!?"  
  
**End Of Chapter 2**  
  
_A/N: I hope this is somewhat good. Anyway, don't expect an immediate update. Like I said, writer's block. Ok well, review and tell me if it's any good. Oh yeah, by the way, if anyone already has a story like this, I DIDN'T steal your idea.  
  
-Alexa_


	3. I'm Back Now, Deal With It

**Chapter: I'm Back Now, Deal With It**  
  
After homeroom was over, Emma caught up with Sean in the hallway.  
  
"What the hell are you doing back here, Sean?!"  
  
"Um...learning maybe."  
  
"Don't you even dare play stupid with me, Sean Hope Cameron!"  
  
"Look, Emma..."  
  
"Look Emma what?! Welcome you back to this school after all the shit you put me through!"  
  
"No...I was gonna say get off my case."  
  
"Why Sean!?"  
  
"Why Sean what?"  
  
"Why did you have to come back to Degrassi now?!"  
  
"Because Tracker got a better job and it required us to move here."  
  
"But...everything was so perfect! You don't get it! I have a great boyfriend, great friends, the best school year of my life, and you're gonna ruin it all damnit!"  
  
"Emma, calm down."  
  
"No! I hate you Sean Cameron! I hate for what you did to me four years ago and what you're doing to me now!"  
  
"And what did I do to you now?"  
  
"You came back to me! That's what!"  
  
"Look...I didn't come back to you, I came back to this school. I know our break up was pretty crappy, but it was four years ago. And you're obviously not over it yet. So just leave me alone."  
  
Sean walked away from a very angry Emma.  
  
(-----)  
  
Manny and Emma were talking later on during math class.  
  
"I just can't believe it Manny! Of all the new kids in the world, why Sean Cameron?!"  
  
"Em, clam down."  
  
"But, I hate him Manny! I hate him!"  
  
"Em...you guys broke up four years ago. That was then, this is now. Sean is back, just deal with it."  
  
Their teacher looked at them. "You two, quiet down or it's detention."  
  
"Yes sir." Many and Emma both replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Sean sat in the back of the class and had heard every word of Emma and Manny's conversation.  
  
(-----)  
  
Later on in the computer lab, Emma was talking to Toby and Kendra.  
  
"I just can't believe that Sean even bothered returning to this school. The only friends he has here are that punk ass Jay and his gang of losers, but since the all got expelled, not even them."  
  
Kendra grew tired of Emma's constant complaining about Sean. "Look, Emma, I don't wanna listen you bash Sean Cameron all day. So please, if you have something to say non-Sean related, then say it. If not, then please move somewhere else."  
  
Emma grumbled something and moved over to another computer. But, little did she know, Sean had heard that conversation too.  
  
Toby looked at Kendra. "Hun, are you feeling ok?'  
  
"I'm fine, why?"  
  
"Because you've been acting weird all day."  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I'm great."  
  
Kendra hated to lie to him. But she didn't want him to know the truth.  
  
(----)  
  
Later on at lunch, Emma was sitting by JT and Chris.  
  
"I just can't believe that creep is back." Emma complained.  
  
"Emma, can you just shut up about Sean already?!" JT picked up his lunch tray and moved to another table.  
  
Emma faced Chris. "What's his problem today?"  
  
"I'm not sure Em, but can we please not talk about Sean anymore?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Chirsy, but I just hate Sean for what he did to me."  
  
Sean walked by the table at that very moment with his lunch tray.  
  
Sean glared at Emma. "Emma, stop it! It was four years ago, get over it! I've listened to you talk about me to your friends all day! Just quit it! I'm back now, deal with it!"  
  
He then walked off.  
  
**End Of Chapter 3**  
  
_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, review if you like it.  
  
-Alexa_


	4. Scattered Emotions

**Chapter 4: Scattered Emotions**

Emma's POV

I just can't believe he came back! Why did he have to come to Degrassi Community School? Why not anywhere else?

I know I should be over our break up now...but I'm not. Sean hurt me really bad four years ago, I don't want it to happen again.

Sean Cameron will not hurt me. I won't let him.

I don't have to focus on him. I have my friends, my family, and Chris.

Besides, it was four years ago. It's not like I'm still in love with him.

Oh God, could I still be in love with Sean?

Sean's POV

Emma it being totally ridiculous about this...and also totally unfair. She's just gonna have to deal with the fact that I'm back now. She doesn't own Degrassi Community School, she can't pick who attends it. I have every right to attend that school.

Just as much right as Emma...the same Emma, even if she's being totally rude and nasty, I'm still in love with.

Manny's POV

I'm so glad to be away from Emma. I mean, sure she's my friend, but she's really annoying with this whole Sean thing.

Get over it, Emma, it was four years ago.

It's not like he lied to you like Craig lied to me. Craig lied to me about Ashley...he told me he dumped Ashley and wanted to be with me. He also got me pregnant, but that's a whole another story.

Emma, please let it go, please.

Chris's POV

All Emma has done all day is talk about Sean.

Sean this, Sean that.

Sean hurt me bad Chrisy, but it's you I love.

Then why is it the only thing she'll talk about is Sean?

I don't think she's over him let. Maybe I should break up with her.

No, I could never! I love Emma and Emma loves me...right?

Toby's POV

Emma will not, and I mean not, shut up about Sean. It's driving me insane!

That's why I didn't sit by her at lunch.

On another note...Kendra has been acting weird today. So has JT. I wonder what's up with them.

Nah, nothing's up. I'm just imagining it.

Or maybe not...

JT's POV

Toby asked me what's wrong with me today.

I didn't answer, I just walked off.

I can't tell him the truth, he'd kill me.

And Emma...God, she won't about talking about Sean!

Whatever...I can't tell Toby what happened. I don't want to lose my best friend.

Kendra's POV

Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!

How could I be so stupid?!

HOW?!?!?!?!?!

Toby's gonna flip if he finds out.

That's why I can't tell him, or anyone for that matter, what happened.

And Emma's still rambling on about Sean!

Could things get any worse?

What?! I got an F!

I just had to ask, didn't I?

**End Of Chapter 4**

_A/N: Hope that was somewhat good. Oh well, please review if you want me to continue. _

_-Alexa _


End file.
